


Instagram Official

by Buckeyeadamfan



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckeyeadamfan/pseuds/Buckeyeadamfan
Summary: Adam and Javi reflect on the beginning of their relationship and a couple of “firsts” for them.





	Instagram Official

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people of AO3-
> 
> Has it really been 5 years years since I’ve written anything?!
> 
> It seems I have been inspired by “in love” Adam, because how can one not be?
> 
> Except for the real life timeline of events (to the best of my ability) which frame the story, all other content is a figment of my imagination. This story is not for personal gain and is intended as a romantic tale (with a little x-rated content) for the fandom.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Your comments are welcome, but please don’t be mean.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you like it.
> 
> Peace & Love

# Instagram Official

## March 26, 2019

### Javi Remembers

Javi looks at the view of LA from Adam’s second floor bedroom terrace. Next to Adam himself, the views are his favorite thing about Adam’s house. He cannot believe how much his life has changed in such a short time. Six months ago, he was living in Denver, working at a job he hated. He had dreamed of living in California since he first visited, so he had applied for nearly 30 jobs in LA, San Francisco, and San Diego. He was lucky enough to get the one he really wanted doing international marketing for a high end sunglasses retailer in Los Angeles.  
  
The job did not start until January, so in October Javi planned a vacation with his brother, who would also help him with the move to Los Angeles. His goal was to find a place to live and get settled before his Christmas return to Spain. It was on this trip to LA, he met Adam. He smiles as he recalls the night.  
  
Javi had noticed Adam when he walked in the club and then, a little later, he caught Adam staring at him from a distance. He did not recognize Adam as a celebrity, but figured he might be one because so many people were taking selfies with him. After about an hour, Adam sat next to him at the bar, offered to buy him a drink and struck up a conversation.  
  
Javi remembers being taken by how “seen” Adam made him feel. He was intently listening to every word Javi uttered, looking at him with the most beautiful, kind eyes. Adam made him feel like the only guy in the club. They talked for nearly two hours. Javi accepted Adam’s offer to join an after hours party at Adam’s house, along with a group of friends in the club that night.  
  
With so many people at Adam’s house, they did not have the chance to privately talk much. Adam was busy playing host, but did make him feel welcome and introduced him to a few of his best friends. At around 3am, people were starting to leave, so Javi thought it best to do the same. He found Adam by the pool saying goodbye to a couple of people. Adam’s face lit up when he saw him. “Adam…I’ve got an Uber on the way. Thank you for the invitation to your beautiful home. I really enjoyed talking to you and meeting your friends. I especially loved playing with Pharaoh. He’s adorable.”  
  
Javi recalls Adam taking his hand, “follow me.” Adam pulls him into an empty room just inside the house. “Before you go, I have two questions for you.” “O…kay,” Javi responds with slight hesitation. “Do you think I could have your phone number? I’d like to see you again…like a real date, without all these other people.” “I’d like that, Adam.” Adam takes out his phone and enters the number Javi gives him. “Picture?” Adam asks. Javi makes a silly face with fish lips and Adam takes the shot. “Perfect,” Adam tells him.  
  
“What’s your second question?” Javi asks. “Well,” Adam hesitates. “I was wondering if I could kiss you? You have the most beautiful, perfect lips. Between your perfect lips and your gorgeous eyes…your face is mesmerizing.” Javi shakes his head to affirm permission and Adam moves closer. Adam places Javi’s face in his hands and places a gentle kiss on his lips. Before Javi can say anything, Adam kisses him a second time, a little less gentle. This time, Javi moves in and actively kisses Adam back. The kiss continues and their bodies come together. Javi feels a tingle move through the entire length of his spine. When they’re both in need of air, Adam breaks the kiss. “Wow. Thank you.” Javi blushes a little, “yeah…that was, um…” Javi’s phone betrays the moment and alerts him of his Uber’s arrival. “My Uber is out front. I have, like a minute, to get out there before he ditches me. I hope you’ll call. I’d like to do that kiss again sometime. Good-bye, Adam.”  
  
Javi knows he will never forget the details of their first kiss. In that moment, his life changed for the better and he’s never been happier. Javi is suddenly snapped back to present when he hears Pharaoh going crazy downstairs, his nails furiously clicking on the hardwood floors. Pharaoh’s reaction must mean Adam is finally home and now they have the rest of the day to spend together.

### Adam Remembers

Adam looks down and watches Javi peacefully napping in his lap. The poor guy has such a wild work schedule, he has to sneak in some sleep whenever he can. The sound of Pharaoh snoring catches his attention and Adam cannot help but smile. His feet are tangled in the blanket and he’s beginning to overheat, but he doesn’t dare move. A feeling of contentment washes over him and Adam realizes there is no other place on earth he would rather be in this moment. He decides to snap a pic with his phone to capture it. He has the urge to touch Javi so he runs his fingers through Javi’s curls, hoping the move doesn’t wake him. Javi stirs a little and snuggles closer into Adam’s body. Adam revels in the feeling of being loved by this man. He can’t believe how easily and quickly he fell for Javi.  
  
He remembers how nervous he was when he called Javi for their first date. He really enjoyed talking to Javi at the club and they shared an amazing kiss, so he was really looking forward to a proper date. Javi had agreed to join him for dinner the following evening and would meet Adam at the restaurant.  
  
Everything at dinner went perfectly. Javi liked to talk as much as Adam and they discovered they had a lot in common. Before they knew it, three hours had passed and they were the last table remaining in the restaurant. “I think they’re waiting for us to leave,” Adam notes. “It’s after 11:00, I guess we should get out of here,” Javi responds. Can I give you a ride back to your hotel? The two lock eyes and Javi smiles, “ yes…I’d really appreciate that.”  
  
When they get close to the hotel, Javi asks Adam if he would like to join him for a nightcap in the hotel bar. Adam agrees and pulls up to the hotel valet. They go inside and order their drinks. Adam notices someone across the bar staring at him and trying to covertly take their picture. Adam is annoyed by the intrusion and suggests they take their drinks up to Javi’s room.  
  
They get to Javi’s room and Adam explains, “I hope you don’t think I’m being too forward or pushy suggesting we come to your room. There was a woman in the bar taking too much of an interest in us. She was taking pictures. She thought she was being clever, but it was so obvious.” “No worries. I’m glad you suggested we come up here. Now we don’t have to worry about anyone bothering us,” Javi assures him.  
  
Adam looks around and comments on the size of the room. It’s huge with a kitchen, living area and separate bedroom. There are boxes neatly stacked around the perimeter. “Everything I own is in this suite. This is home until I can move into my apartment in December,” Javi explains. “I’m very fortunate to have parents who are willing and able to help me financially, until I can get settled.” Adam shares with Javi that his father would often have to send him money, too, so he could pay his rent. There were times when he first moved to LA, he barely made enough money to eat. “I hope your first LA apartment is nicer than mine was. I shared it with another family…of cockroaches!” “Oh God…I hope mine doesn’t have any kind of insects or rodents!” Javi groans.  
  
Javi motions toward the couch, “please…have a seat.” Adam sits down and asks if Javi has any bottled water. “I probably shouldn’t finish this drink, if I am to make it home without a DUI.” Javi returns with two bottles of water. He sits down next to Adam and hands him one of the bottles. When Adam takes the bottle, their fingers touch, which triggers a reaction in both of them. They look at their touching hands, their eyes meet and they simultaneously pounce toward each other. Their lips meet in an almost desperate kiss. “Well, that was as good as I remember it being.” “Yes,” Javi agrees.  
  
Adam leans back until he is fully extended on the couch, pulling Javi down on top of him. They continue the kissing, exploring each other’s mouths and necks with their tongues. Adam is holding Javi close to his body as they continue. It doesn’t take long until they are both hard. Adam can feel Javi’s erection against his own. He moves both of his hands down Javi’s back and onto his ass. As Adam is fondling Javi’s ass cheeks, he is pushing them down and grinding his own erection up against Javi’s. They continue in this vein for another few minutes. Adam is so aroused, he’s afraid he might lose it. “Javi, we’ve got to stop. I’m going to come in pants…not a good look. Plus, I think I’ve rubbed my dick raw on one side from all the friction.” Javi giggles and sits up, still straddling Adam’s legs. “Maybe we should take a look…and administer first aid, if necessary,” Javi deadpans.  
  
He reaches for Adam’s belt and releases the buckle and button. He then slowly unzips Adam’s pants. Adam is so into what is happening, but doesn’t want to move too fast. Javi has already shared he has only had one serious relationship. Adam has already figured out he would like to be the second relationship . “Javi, we don’t have to do anything more. I don’t want to rush…” Javi interrupts him, “come with me.” Javi leads him to the bedroom, whips back the bedspread. He kneels down in front of Adam, pulling his pants and underwear to the floor. Adam sits down on the side of the bed and watches as Javi frees his legs from the jeans. “No more friction.” Javi teases.  
  
Adam is so relieved to have his dick free from the constraints of his pants, he was not ready for Javi to go completely down on him in one quick motion. “ Oh my God…yes.” Javi is opening up the back of his throat and taking all of his dick like a champ. Adam had incorrectly assumed Javi’s having less experience would equate to less skill. Adam says a silent prayer of thanks to the universe for this most unexpected gift. Javi continues on, moving up and down Adam’s erection. The enthusiasm with which he is delivering this blow job is so intoxicating. Adam feels himself starting to climb, so he pulls Javi up to kiss his lips. “You’re too good at that, baby. We need to change it up.”  
  
Javi stands up and watches as Adam now pulls his pants and underwear to the floor. Javi steps out of his pants and removes his own shirt. He stands before Adam completely naked. Adam takes in the sight and tells Javi he is beautiful. Javi smiles and leans over to remove Adam’s shirt. “Oh, wow…you have so many tattoos. Damn, that makes you even sexier,” Javi growls.  
  
Adam puts his hands on Javi’s hips and pulls him closer between his legs. He places several kisses along the length of Javi’s erection. He swirls his tongue around the head of Javi’s dick and takes him into his mouth. Adam wants to hear what kind of sounds Javi makes when he’s in ecstasy, so he kicks it up a notch, moving quickly up and down Javi’s dick. Javi puts his hands in Adam’s hair and begins fucking into his mouth. “Oh, Adam…Adam.” After a few minutes, Javi’s breathing gets heavier and his hips stutter a bit. Adam knows Javi is about to come, so he begins jacking his own dick to relieve the pressure. Javi sees this and pulls out of Adam’s mouth. He begins stroking himself and a minute later they both bring themselves to orgasm and ejaculate all over Adam’s chest. Javi playfully falls onto the bed next to Adam. “That was…that was…the best” Javi pants. Adam shoots him a look of disbelief. “Nice of you to say, but is there even such a thing as a bad blow job?” “Look, it’s been months since I had an orgasm with someone else in the room, so in my mind, it was the best. Take the compliment.” Adam laughs, kisses him on the nose and gets up to clean his chest.  
  
When he returns from the bathroom, Javi is under the covers and invites Adam to join him. Adam climbs in and Javi snuggles up against him. They hold each other for quite awhile before drifting off to sleep.  
  
There is an ease to being with Javi. He felt it that first night and he still feels it six months later. He’s a calming force who keeps Adam grounded and sane. He is beautiful both inside and out. He is easy to love. He is self confident and confident in expressing his love for Adam. Adam had been hesitant to announce their relationship and Javi was beginning to feel insecure about it. Adam was only trying to protect Javi and what they had from the intrusions of the outside world. Most of Adam’s fans had already figured out they were in a relationship, but he wanted to make sure Javi understood what it means to be in a public relationship with him. It’s not easy. People are often intrusive, rude and cruel. He had already gotten a taste of it on social media. He seemed to handle it with ease…letting it all roll right off his back. Maybe Adam was being unfair to Javi. Javi was suppressing what came natural to him. He was in love and didn’t want to hide anything. He was completely comfortable expressing his feelings for Adam.  
  
Adam looked down at his sleeping lover’s peaceful face and decided, in that moment, to tell the world he was in love. He went to Instagram and posted three of his favorite pics and captioned them with a LUV U message to Javi. Adam posted the pics and was quite pleased with himself.  
  
He gave Javi a little shake, “Wake up, baby. I just told the world I love you on IG. I guess that makes us “Instagram Official” now.


End file.
